Many devices accept inputs of multiple pieces of media and generally process a single piece of media at a time. For example, printers may include an input tray which accepts more than one piece of paper as the media. In other examples, a scanner may include an automatic document feeder to accept multiple sheets of paper as the media. The automatic document feeder may provide an individual sheet of the media to the scanner.